


Patient is the Night

by Canchuon



Series: HashiMada [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hashi and Mads being cute highschool sweethearts, Hashirama is smitten, M/M, Romance, the school au i have been obsessing over, too far gone, young hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/pseuds/Canchuon
Summary: He wonders if Madara feels the same longing as he does. They met twice over the weekend, did some homework together, went to play some games at the arcade, and spent hours and hours talking about the most mundane things inside the comfort of his house. Overall, that had been an excellent way to spend the weekend, with Madara by his side.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: HashiMada [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689580
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Patient is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> There's [this thread](https://twitter.com/Canchuon/status/1332099805334491138) on twitter where I posted a bunch of art for this au. That's where it was born. It's also here on [Tumblr](https://canchuonsstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/school-au) , where I even answered a few questions about it.  
> Basically, they're dating but going to different schools. 
> 
> Hope yall like it.

It is such a dull day. Hashirama takes a peek at the round clock hanging above the whiteboard, oblivious to whatever the teacher is explaining in front of it. Ten minutes left until lunch break. He sighs and twists his head toward the window, the one overlooking the school's wide entrance, it is far more interesting to watch what’s going on out on the street than staring at odd senseless formulas on the whiteboard.

It's only Wednesday…

He wonders if Madara feels the same longing as he does. They met twice over the weekend, did some homework together, went to play some games at the arcade, and spent hours and hours talking about the most mundane things inside the comfort of his house. Overall, that had been an excellent way to spend the weekend, with Madara by his side.

Going back to those moments really warms him up in the most satisfying ways possible, and before it’s too late to do anything about it, he shakes his head and regains his composure, erasing any trace of the dopey smile that had crawled to his face in a matter of seconds.

The clock ticks so agonizingly slow and the teacher’s voice is nothing but a slurred sound echoing around the classroom, Hashirama chooses to ignore both and keeps his gaze glued to the outside world instead.

At least the weather is quite nice, the sun is high and glowing and the sky clear and soft. There are people walking by the gates, going on about their usual day, and even though the idea of Madara sneaking out of school to come to see him is not that far-fetched (since he’s done it several times in the past) he doubts he’ll stop by today. The reason? Mid-term exams are coming soon, as simple as that. This past weekend has probably been the last time they got to go out on a date for a good while.

A bird flapping by snatches his attention, and once it’s out of his sight, he returns to stare at the people.

An interesting figure draws his curiosity, it hadn’t been there just a moment ago. It’s standing right on his line of vision, holding onto the gate’s bars with both hands. Hashirama’s slouching back goes taut right away because well… that’s Madara, isn’t it? He squints in an effort to put a face to the figure but it’s way too far to perceive the features. What pops out to him is the clothing, Hashirama would recognize that indigo jacket anywhere, it’s the one Madara chooses over his uniform’s coat.

_It’s too heavy_ , he recalls Madara complaining once about it, _and this jacket looks practically identical to it, no one will notice._

So, yes! That’s undoubtedly Madara.

The sudden sight of him has the dopey grin he had just forced away back again on his face, this time accompanied by the excited thrumming of his heart. How incredible is it that Madara is here... Right when all Hashirama was doing was thinking about him and how much he’d love to see him again. This sort of thing has happened before, on various occasions actually, and Hashirama wonders if their thoughts are somehow intertwined. Perhaps it all happens thanks to something beyond his control…

If there is some sort of magical force watching over him whose only purpose is hearing and making his desires become a reality... then he owed it a really big one. 

The bell finally rings and Hashirama is the first one to stand up, he gathers his books into a hasty pile and shoves them into the compartment under his desk without a care in the world. He collides against a girl as he scurries through his classmates but ignores her yelps of discomfort. He can apologize later; if he doesn’t forget.

His grade is on the third floor and the race down the stairs goes in a haze, he doesn’t stop running until a teacher shouts after him to slow down. Nonetheless, he makes it to the front gate in no time. Madara is waiting for him, and he grins ever so slightly as he sees him approaching. A plastic shopping bag is hanging off his elbow, Hashirama presumes inside is the lunch they’ll be sharing today.

“Hey,” Madara greets him, “Hope you’re hungry,"

Embarrassment gets a grip on Hashirama as he becomes painfully aware how big of a mess his current state is. He’s still trying to catch his breath after sprinting and there’s the thinnest layer of sweat lining his brow. Madara, on the other hand, is looking as collected as ever, neat and tidy, as if he had just materialized on the spot.

“You… You came!”

“Of course I did,” Madara smirks at him, “I brought your favourite, those cheesy wheat crackers you like,”

Madara is such a sweet boy, and the fact he remembers what his favourite flavour of crackers is makes Hashirama's knees buckle a bit. Ignoring the heat gathering on his chest, he awkwardly lays his fingers on top of Madara’s hands. The position is odd since they’re still laced around the metallic bars but it’s reassuring to know that he’s actually here with him and not a delusional product of his pining imagination.

“I was just thinking about how much I wanted to see you,” he blurts out before he can take the words back, and the reaction he receives is immediate.

“Well, it’s not like, uh, you know–” Instead of assembling whatever stumbled sentence he was going for, Madara drops his eyes to the pavement and shrugs his shoulders. The flustered gesture doesn’t go past Hashirama, but before he can tease him about it, Madara slides his hands away from his touch, “Move over, I’m going inside before anyone notices we’re here,”

Hashirama does as he’s told and watches with keen interest as Madara slips easily through the bars. It’s hard not to notice how slim Madara is, as he goes through like a thin sheet of paper. It is definitely the result of all the training he does for the baseball team he’s in. If it were Hashirama the one trying to get through, he would already have half of his body disgracefully stuck.

Not missing a second, Hashirama takes Madara’s hand in his, properly this time, once they’re finally on the same side, and begins to lead the way to their little secret hideout… the school’s abandoned shed.

A thick, rusty lock keeps its wooden doors shut so they’ve never gone inside of it; however, there’s a group of scraggly shrubs and young trees partially covering the back of it, giving that specific area the perfect amount of privacy, away from any prying students and curious teachers. 

They pick a spot, brushing off whatever fallen leaves have piled on the ground with their feet, and settle down side by side, letting their arms touch comfortably. Hashirama refuses to let go of the hand in his grasp, he gives Madara’s knuckles a rather demanding squeeze and prays he’ll understand what he’s so trying to wordlessly convey. Madara seems to get the message across as he shifts his position slightly. Excitement pools in Hashirama’s stomach right away, making it almost impossible for him to try and keep down his eager smile. Their eyes meet for a timid instant, and within the next one Madara is tilting his head up to press a quick kiss on his lips. Hashirama huffs out a soft laugh, and before Madara pulls away completely, he chases after him and presses a longer kiss on his puckered lips.

Madara rasps a grouchy noise at the back of his throat after Hashirama pulls back with a pronounced smacking sound.

“You don’t have to be so loud,” he mumbles, his cheeks are holding a pretty flushed shade to them, and Hashirama wants nothing but to kiss his entire face until the colour reaches all the way down to his chest. Madara blushes so easily and to Hashirama that is one of the cutest reactions he can get from his boyfriend.

“You don't have to be so shy about it,” he mocks, throwing small flying kisses at Madara, who scoffs and wiggles his hand out of his grasp. He fishes out the phone hidden in the front pocket of his slacks and sets the timer for a certain amount of time before putting it back to where it was. They need to be alerted when it's time for Madara to go or else they'd get too consumed by their shenanigans for the entirety of the lunch period. It's happened before, and Madara had gotten in a bit of trouble because of it the very first time it did. Hence the extra cautiousness now.

After getting a nudge in the ribs for forgetting to bring down his actual lunch, (Hashirama had completely forgotten about it upon seeing Madara show up so suddenly. It had been the inevitable consequence of his excitement) Madara brings out the bag he's been carrying and both of them rip open the plastic film surrounding their snacks and proceed to eat their respective food, completely immersed in the delightful comfort of each other's presence. There are occasions where Madara shares bits of his food and Hashirama shows his gratitude by doing the same until it becomes a ritual of giving and receiving between the two of them.

It's incredible, Hashirama reflects, how something as simple as sharing a meal with a significant other could bring such an amount of glee into his heart.

He steals glances in Madara’s direction every now and then, making sure to do so while he's doing other things, like when he's occupied talking about some school-related topic. His eyelashes are so thick and elegant, Hashirama notes, and the light breeze tousles the rowdy hair of his fringe apart, letting his slanted eyes be more visible. Hashirama finds himself utterly mesmerized by him. Madara really is a very handsome boy, undeniably so. The cracker wedged between his fingers is soon forgotten, he's too busy now, trying to memorize the few tiny red spots dusting the bridge of Madara's thin nose. It's late spring, and his fair skin is prone to tan easily under the fiery sunlight.

“What?” Madara turns, fully, and quirks an eyebrow at him.

Hashirama goes stiff for an excruciatingly embarrassing lapse of time before he tries to brush off the fact he just got caught staring like a complete fool. This is probably the tenth time it's happened and he still hasn't learned his lesson, “Uh, nothing. Why?”

“You're giving me _that_ look again. It's unnerving,”

"I'm just… wondering…” he hurries to explain, silently carding through a series of excuses before finally settling for the most incriminating one, “...Did you just skip class to come here?”

The remark takes Madara by surprise. He even seems apologetic at one point but he manages to let it slide and replies with a nonchalant tone, “About half of it. You know I don't really like history anyways,”

Hashirama curls the corner of his mouth, disapproving of Madara's behaviour, but then again, in all honesty, he’s not entirely against the idea of him missing only a few minutes of class. He chews hard on his lip subconsciously, as a way of scolding himself for having such selfish thoughts. He wants Madara to do well in school, he really does. But he also wants to see his face more often than strictly during the weekends.

Madara blinks at him as if he could see the troubled thoughts inside his head, “It’s fine, really!,” he soothes down Hashirama’s worried expression, “I make sure to stay in tune with whatever I miss so… It’s no big deal,”

“I see…” Hashirama gives in, rather begrudgingly, “Then you better pass all your exams,”

“Oh, I absolutely am,” Madara says, sounding smug and confident. He is not the type of student that manages low grades, he’s actually rather remarkable in that regard. He’s not on the same level as Hashirama is though, as his parents aren’t as demanding as his own tend to be, expecting only the highest grades from him and his younger brother. Such demands are at times pretty exhausting, but that is where Madara comes to the rescue. Being with him never fails to scare away any potential parental pressure wearing him down. It’s just hard to have other things pestering his mind whenever Madara is by his side. He had the incredible talent to make everything better.

“Then…” Hashirama begins, tugging at his necktie’s knot, a bashful habit he’s picked upon meeting Madara, “...Do you wanna go get ice cream after school today?”

The question has the other boy perking up with interest, “As long as it’s on you,” he replies with a smirk.

“It’s on me!” Hashirama rushes to clarify, “You already got me lunch so it’s only fair,”

Madara bites back a chuckle, he doesn’t mind inviting Hashirama snacks again at all. What he finds amusing is his willingness to do anything as long as they get to go out together, even if that means it’s his turn to pay.

“It’s a date then,” Madara says, his face breaking into an honest smile, and Hashirama bobs his head enthusiastically.

“I’ll pick you up,” Hashirama’s lips partway to a toothy grin. His heart now fluttering at the prospect of getting one last date before exams prevent them from seeing each other, “I’ve got my bike, so you don’t have to worry about taking another train ride to get here again,”

They get interrupted by the phone inside Madara’s pocket going off. He pulls it out and shuts off the timer. It is time for him to go and Hashirama’s mood dampens at the realization that their blissful time has come to an end.

“Hey,” Madara says, coming to his feet and stuffing the ripped plastic inside the bag he'd kept for later use. Afterwards, he stretches a hand out to Hashirama, "Don't look so miserable, I'll see you again in a few hours,"

Hashirama stares at the offered hand, sulking for a brief moment. The second he looks up to pout at Madara, he finds him sending a reassuring crooked smile his way. His eyes light up and he takes the hand that soon helps pull him up from his sitting position on the leafy ground.

“I'm just so bored without you,” He mutters, the trace of a whimper barely there.

“Me too,” Madara's voice goes quiet, and he steps closer into Hashirama's space, “So don't be late today,”   
A giggle slips past Hashirama's lips before Madara seals them shut with his own. The kiss ends way too soon for his liking, but he reminds himself that Madara has to get going or else he risks missing an entire class.

“I won't, I promise!” he squeezes Madara's hand one last time before letting go, searing its warmth to memory.

Hashirama would never be late to a date with Madara. 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is so rusty oof. 
> 
> Also, huge shoutout to [Maru](https://twitter.com/yoorii_4062) with whom I have amazing conversations about this au and who even drew a few lovely pics based on them uwu💖 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
